


Caught

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“We can’t do that here!” you said, looking around the locker room in the gym.

Your husband smiled. “Why not?” he laughed. “The only two guys here are me and Morgan and he just started his hour long session at the punching bag. We have plenty of time. We won’t get caught.”

You turned around, checking in every direction to make sure that no one would see you sneaking in to the men’s locker room. There was no denying the appeal of the situation; you just didn’t want to get caught. “Go! Go! Go!” you whispered, pushing Spencer inside while no one was around.

With what was quite possibly the biggest smile on his face, Spencer pulled you toward the showers. Shower sex + public sex = A very happy, horny Spencer - and you. You snuck around where you knew the cameras were, peeling off your clothes and stuffing them in Spencer’s gym bag so as to not leave any evidence behind.

Once near the showers, you peeled off the last of your clothing and hopped in, immediately turning on the water of your shower and the adjacent ones to mask any sounds you might make. As the water sluiced over you both, Spencer lifted you up and braced your back against the shower wall. “We have to try and be quiet,” you said, kissing his face as the water ran between you.

“You and I both know that I can keep quiet when necessary, but you are hopeless,” he laughed, sucking on the water at your neck.

You laughed as you pushed the wet hair back from both of your faces. “I can’t help it,” you whispered. You tended to be really loud. “But I’ll try.” Being found by anyone, especially Derek was the last thing you wanted.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him into you, feeling his hardness on your stomach. “Fuck me,” you laughed. “And don’t drop me.” Getting hurt during shower sex was also something you didn’t want.

Spencer looked down between you, using his fingers and the warm water to tease at your center, leaving no piece of you untouched and wanting for him. Instead of begging for him, which is what you could tell he wanted right now, you used your one hand to stimulate his length while the other grazed near his arousal with your nails. “I’m going to make you beg me,” you said as your tongue probed his mouth. Open-mouthed kisses drove him crazy, so you decided to focus on those; you were determined to get him to beg for you. The water continued to rain overhead, falling into your mouths as you kissed.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, your nails reaching around to graze at his ass. You hadn’t let go of his length either, and the mix of heat and water was causing his body to move toward you of its own accord. “Why do you like teasing me so much?” he moaned.

“Because you like doing it to me,” you whispered in his ear as you bit down on his earlobe. “You want me?”

“Yes,” he said, attempting to place himself at your entrance. But you reached between you and blocked him. 

“Then beg me for it,” you said, using your leg to hook him in closer to you. “Beg me for my pussy.”

A loud groan escaped him as his eyes rolled back slightly. Leaning in, he whispered just loud enough to be heard over the running water. “I want you. I need you.”

“You want what?” you asked coyly, biting your finger as you clasped one of your breasts in your hands.

He was being stubborn, refusing to use the word - but that was part of the fun, making him use words he wouldn’t normally use. “I want your pussy. Please.” He was looking you directly in the eyes and you could’ve lost it right then.

With that, you allowed him to enter you, gasping as the mix of water and arousal made him slip in easily. “Mmm fuck,” you said, your legs tightening into a vice grip around his waist. “Fuck.”

Spencer reached up to grab the wall of the shower, using it as leverage to thrust into you at an angle he didn’t normally hit. “You’re so wet,” he moaned.

“Inside and out,” you laughed, running your hands through his soaked brown hair. You gasped as he hit that sweet spot that nearly guaranteed an orgasm, but he stopped, ensuring that with each thrust, he’d hit that spot repeatedly. “Please, fuck me,” you said, closing your eyes as you started to come.

With each thrust, he grunted, and within seconds, you were both shaking and he was having a hard time keeping you both upright. You released your legs from his waist and placed them on the ground, laughing as you both took a deep breath. “That was pretty fucking hot,” you said, taking his mouth in yours. 

“You two about done now?” Derek yelled in, having heard the showers turn off.

Both you and Spencer looked at each other, eyes widened in shock. “How long was he there?” you whispered.

“I have no idea,” he whispered back, stifling his laughter at your horrified face with his hand. “Let’s get changed and just play it off.

Once you’d finished dressing again, you grabbed Spencer’s hand as he picked up his gym bag and strode out of the room. Derek was just sitting on the locker room bench with a tight smile. “Showers are all yours now,” Spencer laughed, pulling you outside with him, “Just might not want to use the center one.”


End file.
